This invention is directed to an electrical connection pin for surface-mountable electrical coils which has one end embedded in a coil member and which has the other free end attached to a circuit card or circuit board.
SMD techniques are increasingly gaining in significance in the course of progressive automation; i.e. components are being applied to an interconnect side of a circuit card to an increasing degree and are usually mounted thereon by flow soldering. New circuit designs utilizing automatic equipping machines and a broad spectrum of component parts enable the transition to this new structuring technique.
The need for surface-mountability for electrical coils, transformers, inductors and the like, whose winding wires are wound around terminal legs and are subsequently secured to circuit boards by, for example, dip soldering or flow soldering, is embraced by this development.